THE END OF THE WORLD!
by Pikachu087
Summary: THE END IS HERE!


**Doomsday: The End of The World Has Come At Last**

**Book 1: The Nibiru Cataclysm**

**Table of Contents**

**Chapter 1: The Myth**

**Chapter 2: Holy Shit!**

**Chapter 3: "They" Arrive**

**Chapter 4: Here We Are, Going Far, To Save All That We Love. If We Give All We Got We Will Make It Through. Here We Are, Like A Star, Shining Bright Upon Your World Today... Make Evil Go Away!**

**Chapter 5: ULTIMATE IMPACT!**

**Chapter 6: DEAR PERSEUS "PERCY" JACKSON, BRACE YOURSELF. FROM CHAOS, CREATOR OF EVERYTHING.**

**Chapter 7: OH, COME ON! IS IT ENOUGH THAT YOU KILL MY PARNETS!?**

**Chapter 8: The Chaos Theory...**

**Chapter 1: The Myth**

**I was having a normal day, at least for a demigod. I was at Camp Half-Blood with my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, walking around we have survived a lot of stuff together. I fought along side Annabeth in the Second Titan War. Then, Hera/Juno decided to trade me and Jason Grace to save the world from Gaea/Gaia. For those of you people out there who don't know who I am, I am Perseus "Percy" Jackson. So, I was having a good day when all of a sudden Posiedon Iris Messaged me.**

** "Hello, dad." I said. "P~e~r~c~y~.~ ~I~ ~d~o~n~'~t~ ~h~a~v~e~ ~m~u~c~h~ ~t~i~m~e~ ~g~e~t~ ~t~o~ ~C~h~i~r~o~n~.~" Dad said.**

** So, I walked to the Big House to get Chiron. When I got to the Big House, Chiron looked worry and said. "Percy I am afraid that Iris told me everything that happened between you and your father. And that Iris faded about two steps into your journey. I know what your father wanted to talk to you about. Have you heard about the theory known as 'The Planet X'?." I said, "Planet X?" "Ok, this going to be a while, so I call an emerency meeting for everything demigod in the world." Chiron said. "Whoa, wait a minute. You said the world what do you mean?" I asked. "You'll find out later." Is all that he said.**

** "Ok, everyone settle down!" Chiron and Lupa said. "The myths from around the world are true, all of them! They are: Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse, Aztec, Mayan, African, Armenian, Berber, Canaanite, Celtic, Divine Council, Germanic, Guanche, Hindu, Rigvedic, Incan, Japanese, Japanese Buddhist, Native American, Slavic, Sumerian, Mesopotamian, Kassite, Semitic, Assyro-Babylonian, Babylonian, Anatolia, Hittite, Hurrian, Lydian, Caucasus, Ossetian, Persia, Yazata, Proto-Indo-Iranian, Pre-Islamic Arabian, Near East and North African, Central/Northern African, Ancient Egyptian, Siberian, Turco-Mongol, East Asian, Chinese, Korean, Bodhisattavas, Indian/South Asian, Southeast Asian, Philppine, Malaysian Chinese, European, Irish, Etruscan, Finnic, Anglo-Saxon, Hungarian, Lusitani, Paleo-Balkanic, Sami, Sub-Saharan, Alusi, Guanche, Yoruba, Afro-African, Loa, Orisha, Americas, Mesoamerican, North American, Inuit, South American, Incan, Guarani, Mapuche, Australian/Oceanian, Australian Aboriginal, Māori****, Polynesian, Rapa Nui, and Easter Island. The stats of the god is by: 'Ruler of the Pantheon'; 'Celestial, Cosmological': Creator, Moon, Sky, Sun, Time, and Weather: rain, thunder, and lightning; 'Chthonic': Mother Earth, Night, and Ocean/Water; and 'Human Sphere': Death, Father, Mother, Fate, Fertility, Love, Lust, Health, Healing, Medicine, Household, Hearth, Hunting, Knowledge, Wisdom, Thresholds, Doorways, Trickster, and War. All of the immortals are: Ptah, Thoth, Amun, Horus, Ra, Anubis, Sobek, Hathor, Sekhmet, Nekhbet, Wadjet, Ejo, Khepri, Geb, Bast, Bastet, Amun-Ra, Amunet, Apophis, Apep, The Aten, Bes, Hethert, Heru, Khnum, Ma'at, Aset, Min, Mut, Neith, Nu, Nut, Osiris, Wesir, Ptah, Sekhmet, Set, Seth, Shu, Tefnut, Djehuty, Am-heh, Ammit, Aken, Aker, Ba-Pef, Heka, The Four Sons of Horus, Iabet, Imentet, Hu, Mehen, Meretseger, Nehebkau, Nephthys, Nebthet, Saa, Sia, Seker, Sokar, Shait, Shai, Andjety, Anhur, Anput, Anti, Anuket, Apis, Ash, Babi, Banebdhedet, Bat, Bes, Chenti-Cheti, Ha, Hapi, Hapy, Hatmehit, Hauhet, Hedetet, Hemen, Heqet, Hemsut, Heryshaf, Huh, Iah, Iat, Iusaaset, Kauket, Kebechet, Kneph, Khonsu, Kuk, Maahes, Mafdet, Menhit, Meret, Meskhenet, Mnevis, Monthu, Nefertem, Neper, Pakhet, Petbe, Qubui, Rem, Renenutet, Satet, Serket, Seshat, Shed, Shezmu, Sobek, Sobkou, Sopdet, Sopdu, Ta-Bitjet, Tatenen, Taweret, Tenenet, Wadj-wer, Weneg, Werethekau, Wepwawet, Wosret, Adad, Ishkur, Anshur, Anu, An, Enki, Ea, Enlil, Ereshkigal, Inanna, Ishtar, Marduk, Nabu, Nanshe, Nergal, Ninhursag, Ninlil, Ninurta, Shamash, Utu, Sin, Nanna, Tammuz, Dumuzi, Abu, Ama-arhus, Amasagnul, Amurru, Asaruludu, Namshub, Ashnan, Aya, Azimua, Bau, Belet-Seri, Birdu, Damgalnuna, Damu, Druaga, Emesh, Enbilulu, Endursaga, Enkimdu, Enmesarra, Ennugi, Enshag, Enten, Erra, Gaga, Gatumdag, Geshtu-E,"**

**A/N: CLIFF-HANGER! I KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL ME SO MUCH BUT FOR ME TO CONTIUNE THIS CHAPTER YOU GUYS MUST REVIEW FIVE TIMES! I WANT THIS STORY TO GET 2,000 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER!**


End file.
